Coitus Interuptus
by Jorja-Fan23
Summary: Responce to the Unbound Challenge GSR


**Title**: Coitus Interuptus

**Author**: Jorja-Fan23

**A/N**: This is in response to the Unbound challenge for the week. First and last lines are provided.

"So, Griss, what would be the Latin term for this, Coitus Interuptus?" asked Sara, a grim smile on her face. She learned early in her career that smiling suppressed the gag reflex. A must for every CSI level one on their first decomp case.

Grissom, however, was oblivious to his colleague's discomfort. He was focused on his task at hand: collecting bugs off of two decomposing bodies found in the basement of the art building at UNLV.

"If you are referring to the victims, it doesn't appear that they had quite gotten far enough to refer to their extra curricular activities as coitus. John Doe here is still wearing his pants. If you are referring to the bugs, their coitus is complete. Hence, I have little bugs to collect and develop into a timeline so we know how long these two have been dead."

Sara rolled her eyes at her supervisor's apparent lack of a sense of humor. Despite her better judgment, she still cared for him despite of his faults. In recent months they had brought their friendship back to life, and things were going well. Sara was very happy that she didn't lose his friendship. She had come dangerously close a few times. She set down her kit and pulled out a few extra specimen jars for her bug crazy boss before she started searching the scene for other evidence.

For four hours the CSIs worked side by side in virtual silence, broken only occasionally by the request for supplies, or for an extra pair of eyes to look at a particular find. It was past sunrise when they finally had all of their evidence dropped off with various lab-techs and were on their way home.

Half-way to her car in the parking lot Sara was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Sara?"

She turned and saw Grissom standing by his car. _'He looks a little agitated_,' Sara thought.

"Sara, do you want to have breakfast with me?"

She was about to decline, the call of her bed was very tempting this time of day, but a rumble in her stomach stopped her. _"What's the harm in a little breakfast?'_

"Sure," Sara said. "Should I meet you at the diner?"

Grissom shook his head. "Follow me to my townhouse." And with that, he got in his car and started the engine, not even waiting for an answer.

Sara walked slowly back to her car, confusion clouding her brain. _"Why does he want me to go to his townhouse for breakfast?'_ she thought. '_How odd._' She got into her car and followed Grissom out of the parking lot. She spent the entire drive to his home thinking up impossible situations and making herself incredibly nervous. _'For goodness sake, Sidle, it's just BREAKFAST.'_

Pulling up in the driveway behind Grissom she took one last deep breath before stepping out of the car and walking up to the front door. Grissom smiled at her as he held open the door, making the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach take flight yet again.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Um, yeah."

"What would you like in your omelet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your omelet. I have tomatoes, peppers, onions, three or four kinds of cheese, mushrooms…"

"You're going to cook breakfast for me?"

"I asked you to breakfast, I had better deliver," he said with a wink.

Sara sat on a barstool by the counter while Grissom busied himself pulling food and utensils out of cupboards and drawers around the kitchen.

"Exactly how many people are you inviting to breakfast?"

"Funny. I just wanted to make sure you had enough to choose from. It's all about choices."

Grissom stepped to the side to get something out of the fridge. Pulling out the orange juice and an ice try, he poured two glasses of orange juice, dropping four ice cubes in one of the glasses.

"What's with the ice?" Sara asked.

Grissom shrugged. "I like my orange juice extra cold. I'm picky like that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, walking around the counter to stand next to Grissom. He turned to face her, realizing too late that she was standing closer than he had noticed. They found themselves face to face, only inches apart, causing them both to gasp.

Neither one of them was sure who made the first move, or if either one of them really did. Maybe it was just gravity, or fate, or pure animal magnetism. Whatever it was, slowly they leaned into each other, their breath mingling as their lips grazed each other. Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Sara in close to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Pulling back, Grissom looked into her eyes and smiled. "That was quite a kiss," he said.

"Was it worth ruining a perfectly good glass of orange juice?" she teased.

Grissom raised one eyebrow, a very confused look on his face. Glancing over Sara's shoulder he spotted their glasses of orange juice on the counter.

'_That kiss must have been longer than I thought.'_

All his ice-cubes had melted. 


End file.
